Notre Odyssée
by Nana-del
Summary: Orgueil & Préjugés en temps modernes: entre maladresses et préjugés, Will & Lizzy vont apprendre à se connaître, et qui sait, peut être à s'aimer...
1. Chap 1: Mudblood

**Notre Odyssée**

**B**onjour à tous =)

Voici ma première fic sur Orgueil & Préjugés, et la première que je poste sur ce site. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire! L'histoire se déroule de nos jours en Angleterre (Londres surtout), et Lizzy a vingt-trois ans. Vous découvrirez la suite par vous même ;-)

**Chapitre 1** _Mudblood_

Lizzy ouvrit un œil vitreux ce matin là. Elle se renfonça dans son oreiller, avant qu'une curieuse sensation ne lui chatouille l'estomac. Une sensation qui lui disait que quelque chose clochait. Une sensation vérifiée rapidement par le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit, qui indiquait 10h et quelques minutes déjà.

La jeune femme se redressa violement dans son lit, les cheveux en bataille, un air catastrophé sur le visage. Dix heures ? Elle se débattit avec sa couette avant de bondir hors de son lit. Elle avait promis à sa mère qu'elle serait à Meryton pour le déjeuner, or le trajet depuis Londres mettait bien deux heures et demie (s'il n'y avait pas d'embouteillages, ce qui était fort probable car Noël approchait à grand pas, et les dimanches étaient toujours chargés) et Lizzie n'avait même pas encore préparé sa valise.

Elle sortit d'un placard un sac de voyage rouge, qu'elle remplit de tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Sous-vêtements, bonnet, jeans… Elle allait le fermer lorsque la voix de sa mère résonna dans son esprit : « _Oh et surtout ma chérie, n'oublie pas une tenue de soirée à peu près convenable ! Les Lucas ont invité toute la ville pour le bal de Noël traditionnel. Il y aura, paraît-il des jeunes hommes très convenables, l'un deux…_ »

Etrangement, la fin de la phrase refusa de lui revenir. Ce qui n'était pas si étrange que ça finalement, car après 23 ans de vie aux côtés de Mrs Bennett, Lizzy avait appris à trier les propos incohérents et fortement inintéressants de sa mère. Après dix minutes de fouille dans toute sa chambre, Elizabeth dénicha la robe de soirée qu'elle avait achetée récemment en compagnie de Jane. Elle admira un instant la douceur du tissu vert sombre (« _exactement comme tes yeux !_ » avait dit Jane), puis l'emballa dans une housse et la plia soigneusement dans son sac. Elle passa à la salle de bain en catastrophe, enfila un jean noir, des baskets et un gros pull abandonné là par un quelconque petit ami d'université, et essaya tant bien que mal d'arranger la crinière brune qui lui servait (occasionnellement) de cheveux.

A dix heures et demie tapantes, Lizzy était assise dans sa vieille voiture, pestant contre le moteur qui faisait un bruit horrible et attirait ainsi l'attention de tout le quartier sur elle.

Elle quitta Londres sans perdre trop de temps ; il était encore tôt et la circulation était fluide. La famille Bennet se retrouvait au grand complet, comme chaque année, pour les vacances de Noël. Pour Jane et Lizzy, il s'agissait plus de deux semaines de tortures que de vacances à proprement parler (même si Jane n'aurait jamais pu l'avouer tant sa gentillesse et sa bonté étaient grandes). Et comme chaque année, leur mère essayait tant bien que mal de les caser avec un riche avocat, médecin, colonel, PDG et un même dresseur de tigres (Lizzy soupçonnait fortement sa mère d'avoir apprécié plus qu'elle n'aurait du le faire le jeune homme vêtu uniquement d'une peau de léopard en guise de slip lors d'une de ses représentations) et Jane et Elizabeth passeraient leurs vacances à batailler entre leurs sœurs en pleine crise d'adolescence, leur mère hystérique et leur père indifférent.

Lizzy étouffa un bâillement. Meryton n'étant à présent plus qu'à une heure de route, elle ne serait en retard que d'une heure si le reste de son voyage se déroulait sans encombre. Au moment même ou ces pensées traversaient son esprit, elle se retrouva bloquée dans ce qui se trouvait être le plus gros embouteillage qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Ses râlements furent interrompus par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Jane.

-« _Liz, t'es où ? Maman veut qu'on passe à table…_ »

-Ah ? Euuh… Je ne suis pas tout à fait là…

-_Lizzie !_

-Janie, il y a vraiment un gros embouteillage. Je vais prendre un raccourci en sortant à la prochaine sortie de l'autoroute, mais ne m'attendez pas pour manger !

-_D'accord. Mais n'oublie pas le bal de ce soir. Ne m'abandonne pas, maman me promet déjà à un certain Bingley…_

-Bingley comme… les sacs Bingley ?

-_Tout à fait._

Lizzy fit une moue surprise. La marque Bingley marchait du tonnerre en ce moment, des affiches géantes promouvant leurs produits étaient placardées dans tout Londres. Que pouvait bien faire un homme d'une telle envergure à _Meryton_ ?

-Bon je te laisse Janie. Je t'appelle quand j'arrive.

_Six heures_ plus tard, Lizzy arriva enfin à Meryton. Elle avait eu quelques ennuis… Il se trouve que le raccourci qu'elle pensait prendre n'en n'était en fait pas un, que sa voiture était tombée en panne en pleine campagne, que le garagiste avait mis deux heures à arriver et qu'il lui avait demandé son aide (cela expliquait pourquoi elle était pleine de boue). Elle avait prévenu Jane qui lui avait dit de les rejoindre directement au bal des Lucas, elle devait donc se changer dans sa voiture. Elle batailla quelques minutes avec la fermeture éclair de sa robe (il faisait -5° et ses doigts étaient gelés) et essaya de se coiffer en se regardant dans le rétroviseur. Elle opta pour un chignon lâche (elle ne pouvait vraiment pas faire mieux) et fit son entrée dans la salle de bal. Jane se précipita vers elle, rayonnante dans une robe bleu nuit, ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant son doux visage. Les deux sœurs s'embrassèrent joyeusement.

-Oh Liz, je suis heureuse que tu sois enfin là. Figures toi que Charles Bingley est charmant! Et il est accompagné de son ami Mr Darcy.

Lizzy s'arrêta et dévisagea sa sœur :

-Darcy comme dans Marketing & Communication Darcy Corporation ?

-Et comme dans Darcy Editors, renchérit Jane, amusée devant l'ébahissement de sa sœur.

-Bon sang ! S'exclama Elizabeth. Maman fait vraiment fort cette année ! Alors, où sont ces richissimes gentlemen ? Ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

Jane lui indiqua un petit groupe de personnes non loin d'elles, parmi la salle bondée, et l'y entraîna.

A peine avaient-elles fait trois pas qu'une voix stridente hurla :

-Elizabeth Bennett ! Six heures de retard et même pas une coupe de cheveux convenable, comme d'habitude!

Lizzy grogna en sentant tous les regards converger vers sa mère.

-Maman… ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

Sa mère lui épousseta les épaules rapidement avant de la tirer par la main pour la présenter. La jeune fille adressa un regard suppliant à Jane qui les accompagna, prise de pitié. Le groupe était composé d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roux flamboyants et à l'air suffisant, d'un jeune homme aux grands yeux clairs très souriant et d'un autre, plus grand, vêtu d'un costume noir. Ils les fixaient et avaient apparemment été témoins de l'accueil _délicat_ de Lizzy par sa mère.

-Voici ma seconde fille Elizabeth, annonça Mrs Bennett fièrement.

Les regards des trois inconnus examinèrent silencieusement Lizzy, qui se força à sourire, choquée par tant de froideur.

-Charles Bingley, se présenta le jeune homme aux grands yeux. Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Elizabeth !

-Lizzy, répondit-elle en souriant.

Charles, voyant que ses amis ne semblaient pas vouloir se présenter, s'en chargea pour eux :

-Voici ma sœur Caroline, et mon meilleur ami, Fitzwi…

-William, coupa froidement le grand en costume. Vous avez de la boue sur le visage, Elizabeth.

Lizzy leva les yeux vers lui, et ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il était extrêmement séduisant. « Tout à fait mon type », songea-t-elle en frottant sa joue pour ôter la boue. Il avait un physique plutôt athlétique, des cheveux noirs qui retombaient sur son front et qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus clairs étrangement doux. Son visage avait beau être froid et distant, son regard trahissait une grande timidité. Qu'il lui parle néanmoins avec si peu de tact prit le dessus sur ses charmes,

-Ma voiture est tombée en panne en pleine campagne, se justifia-t-elle, et le garagiste s'est trouvé être assez incompétent.

Darcy ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer d'un air supérieur. A ses côtés, Caroline soupira. Lizzy croisa le regard de Jane et retint un rire. Il y avait très peu d'ambiance, et Elizabeth avait hâte de quitter Darcy et Caroline. Jane, en revanche, rougissait sous les regards admiratifs de Charles Bingley qui ne semblait plus être capable de penser à autre chose qu'à elle. La mère des deux sœurs, silencieuse depuis trop longtemps maintenant, revint à la charge :

-Lizzy vient tout juste d'être embauchée au London Times ! Vous savez, elle est sortie major de sa promo dans son école de journalisme, et ils lui ont immédiatement proposé un poste à la rédaction !

-Maman, l'interrompit Lizzy, gênée d'être mise en avant avec si peu de délicatesse, je ne crois pas que…

-Charlotte Lucas était dans la même classe que ma Lizzy, mais la pauvre fille n'était pas aussi douée. Oh, je l'ai toujours su, bien sûr, qu'Elizabeth serait une…

-Vous devez connaître John Wyatt, alors ? Coupa William Darcy sans s'excuser.

Surprise, Lizzy acquiesça, tandis que sa mère quittait leur groupe, vexée.

-En effet, c'est mon patron. Il prévoit un article à propos de votre compagnie, mais vous devez le savoir.

-La Marketing & Communication Darcy Corporation ? Demanda Caroline en posant une main sur le bras de William et en battant de ses faux cils.

Lizzy faillit éclater de rire lorsque Darcy se dégagea d'un mouvement de bras.

-Oui, je l'ai rencontré il y a peu de temps à ce sujet. Vous lui transmettrez mes amitiés.

Elizabeth hocha la tête, et Charlie entra dans la conversation :

-Tu as intérêt à faire bonne figure ce soir, Will ! S'exclama-t-il. Elle risque d'écrire des méchancetés sur toi sinon. Prends garde !

Darcy se contenta d'un léger sourire poli tandis que Jane et Lizzy éclataient de rire. Charlie invita Jane à danser, et Caroline annonça qu'elle allait chercher « _quelque chose de pas trop dégoutant_ » à boire. Comme William ne semblait pas vouloir engager la conversation, Lizzy lui sourit :

-Eh bien Mr Darcy, je suppose alors que nos chemins se recroiseront bientôt.

Il acquiesça en silence, et, soulagée, Lizzy partit à la recherche de Charlotte Lucas.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir retrouvé tous ses amis d'enfance et bu quelques verres, Lizzy alla respirer un peu sur la terrasse. Elle s'appuya contre une colonne et ferma les yeux, frissonnant sous l'air glacé de décembre. Elle allait retourner à l'intérieur braver ses jeunes sœurs –qui, à l'heure qu'il était, devaient danser sur des chaises à moitié nues- lorsqu'elle entendit les voix de Charles Bingley et William Darcy qui s'installèrent sur la terrasse. Ils ne pouvaient pas la voir, cachée derrière la colonne, aussi ne bougea-t-elle pas car le sujet de leur conversation semblait être Jane.

-Elle est tellement belle ! S'exclamait Charles. Et douce ! Elle est institutrice à Londres, m'a-t-elle dit.

-Je dois avouer qu'elle est très agréable, répondit William.

-Je pourrais danser avec elle toute la nuit, renchérit Charles qui semblait totalement envouté.

-Du calme, Charlie ! Le morigéna son ami en riant. Ne sombres pas dans un romantisme pathétique, et ne t'emballes pas trop vite. Mais vas donc danser avec elle au lieu de perdre ton temps avec moi !

-Tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser. Viens avec moi, il y a plein de jolies filles avec qui danser ! Lizzy Bennet par exemple !

Elizabeth commençait vraiment à beaucoup aimer Charles. Il était tellement gentil ! On aurait dit Jane en homme, ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle laissa un sourire fendre son visage, mais il fut bientôt ôté par les paroles de William :

-Elle n'est pas trop mal. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire jolie. En tout cas, pas assez pour me faire danser avec elle.

-Tu es dur, Will ! Tu as toujours aimé les brunes dans son style en plus.

-Les brunes oui, mais pas celles qui ont de la boue sur le visage, qui n'ont apparemment aucun sens du respect des horaires, et une mère insupportable.

Lizzy serra les poings derrière sa colonne. Ignoble personnage imbu de lui-même, arrogant et orgueilleux ! Elle entendit Charles soupirer :

-Tant pis pour toi… Bon, je vais retrouver Jane.

Il y eu des bruits de pas, puis ce fut le silence. Elizabeth risqua un œil sur la terrasse, déserte. Darcy avait du suivre son ami. Elle entra dans la salle, avec le projet de prévenir Jane puis de rentrer, lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec William qui était juste devant la porte qui menait à la terrasse. En voyant Lizzy apparaître, il blêmit, et la jeune femme sentit une grande satisfaction en elle lorsqu'elle vit qu'il semblait se demander si elle l'avait entendu. Jane et Charles se trouvaient à ses côtés, et Lizzy alla retrouver sa sœur.

-Je vais rentrer, Janie, annonça-t-elle. La journée a été rude, surtout avec ce bain de boue –elle se tourna vers William qui baissa les yeux- et mes six heures de retard –cette fois ci, il se mit carrément à rougir-.

-Tu peux conduire ? Demanda sa sœur, inquiète.

-Bien sûr, si ma vieille charrette daigne démarrer. Le garagiste m'a dit qu'elle rendrait très bientôt l'âme.

-Appelle moi si tu as un souci, je te ramènerai, dit Jane. Je reste encore un peu…

Lizzy lui fit un clin d'œil, salua Charles et très rapidement William, et pris le chemin de la sortie.

Elle grimpa dans sa voiture et démarra. Du moins, tenta de démarrer. Elle batailla pendant dix minutes avec le contact, puis, épuisée, elle ouvrit la portière, sortit, et donna un coup de pied dans la carrosserie de la voiture en jurant.

-Saloperie !

-Besoin d'aide ?

Lizzy sursauta. William la regardait faire, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Depuis combien de temps m'observe t-il ? Se demanda-t-elle, indignée.

-Non. Merci.

Elle grimpa à nouveau dans sa voiture, et inséra la clé. Le moteur vrombit deux secondes, et le silence revint. Lizzy laissa sa tête tomber sur le volant d'harassement, avant de sortir son téléphone portable. William s'était approché.

-Je peux vous ramener, proposa t-il.

-Jane peut aussi, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Elle préfèrera rester encore avec Charlie.

-Je peux attendre.

-Je peux te ramener.

Il l'avait tutoyée. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Etrangement, Lizzy se surprit à apprécier une fois de plus les yeux de Darcy (elle mettait cela sur le compte de la fatigue, jamais un tel crétin riche ne pouvait l'intéresser), et elle soupira.

-Bien, capitula-t-elle. Le bonheur de ma sœur passe avant le mien, je présume…

Darcy ignora la critique sous-jacente, et sortit des clés de sa poche, tandis que Lizzy attrapait son gros sac de voyage rouge. Elle verrouilla sa voiture, refusa l'aide que lui proposait William pour porter son sac, et le suivit jusqu'au bout du parking. Elle resta bouche bée devant l'énorme voiture noire aux vitres teintées qu'il ouvrit. Sans doute une voiture allemande, digne d'un ministre.

-Tu voulais me ramener juste pour frimer avec ta grosse voiture ?

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, et ouvrit le coffre pour qu'elle y dépose son sac. Elle s'installa sur le siège passager. Il la rejoint, et démarra en silence. Un silence gêné s'installa une fois qu'elle lui ait donné la direction à prendre, silence qu'il rompit (une fois n'est pas coutume) en se raclant la gorge.

-Je n'ai pas le talent de converser avec des gens que je rencontre pour la première fois, dit-il.

Lizzy l'observa un instant tandis qu'il conduisait en regardant droit devant lui, concentré.

-Demandes moi si je ne salis pas ton siège de cuir avec la boue que j'ai sur moi, proposa-t-elle en souriant.

-Désolé à propos de ça, lança-t-il.

Mais il ne semblait absolument pas désolé, et Lizzy se demanda s'il n'avait pas _pensé _qu'elle allait salir son siège avec de la boue avant qu'elle ne le dise. Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence, et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la demeure des Bennett, une belle maison victorienne. La bibliothèque était allumée, et Lizzy en déduisit que son père n'était pas couché. Elle sortit de la voiture, ouvrit le coffre et attrapa son sac. William sortit à son tour.

-Eh bien, dit-elle, merci de m'avoir ramenée. C'est sympa.

-De rien.

Silence.

-Il paraît que Charles a acheté Netherfield Park ? Demanda Lizzy qui tenait l'information de Charlotte Lucas.

-Oui, en effet. C'est une belle maison.

-On se verra donc sûrement ces deux prochaines semaines ?

-Je repars demain à Londres, répondit William, mais Charles et Caroline seront là. Donc nous ne nous verrons pas avant janvier, pour l'article.

Lizzy se demanda alors pourquoi ses manières étaient si guindées. Elle faillit lui demander pour le mettre plus à l'aise, mais se rendit compte que ça aurait peut être l'effet inverse, et se tut.

-Bonne fin de soirée, alors, dit-elle. Et rentre bien.

-Merci.

Elle sourit, et se dirigea vers sa maison. Il la regarda marcher, pestant contre son comportement ridicule, et remonta dans sa voiture. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les yeux verts et brillants d'Elizabeth Bennett refusaient de sortir de son esprit.

Lizzy vit par la fenêtre la grosse voiture s'éloigner dans la nuit, et rit doucement. Curieux, orgueilleux et insupportable Mr Darcy, grogna-t-elle. Quel gâchis !

Et c'est ainsi que s'acheva la première rencontre d'Elizabeth et William.


	2. Chap2: And A Happy New Year!

_Bonjour à tous =) Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ces reviews, qui m'on fait énormément plaisir… C'est vraiment très gentil à vous! Je ne sais pas si je mérite tous ces compliments, mais en tout cas, ça motive à écrire ^^_

_Voilà donc le chapitre suivant…_

* * *

**Chapitre 2** _And a Happy New Year!_

Les jours s'écoulèrent rapidement. Jane et Charles se voyaient presque tous les jours, ce qui satisfaisait énormément Mrs Bennett et rendait ainsi les vacances plus supportables pour Lizzy.

Les fêtes de Noël furent très agréables. La famille Bennett se régala des talents de cuisinière de Jane et Mary, et Lizzy profita des moments de calme pour discuter de longues heures avec son père. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce que ses parents faisaient encore ensemble : Edward Bennett était exaspéré des manières de sa femme (et réciproquement, Fanny Bennett ne supportait plus son mari) et cela faisait maintenant de longues années qu'ils ne partageaient plus rien ensemble. Edward gérait une grande librairie à Meryton ; c'était lui qui avait transmis le goût de la lecture à Lizzy, et cet amour commun des livres l'avait toujours rapproché de sa seconde fille plus que des autres. En revanche, Lizzy était celle qui s'entendait le moins bien avec sa mère, car elle était la seule à lui tenir tête ouvertement.

Trois jours après Noël, Lizzy et Jane retrouvèrent Charles et Caroline Bingley pour déjeuner dans un restaurant italien à Meryton. Lizzy se serait bien passée de la compagnie de Caroline, mais Jane avait tellement insisté pour qu'elle vienne qu'elle n'avait pas pu résister…

Après des salutations joyeuses (sauf Caroline, bien entendu) les quatre amis (encore une fois, sauf Caroline) s'installèrent à table.

-Où passez vous Nouvel An ? Demanda Jane, qui avait pour projet d'inviter Charles à la fête ou elle se rendait avec Lizzy.

Charles allait répondre mais sa sœur l'interrompit :

-Nous sommes invités à une soirée VIP à Londres. C'est sans doute grâce à ce cher Will ! Oh, comme il me manque ! Ca ne fait qu'une semaine qu'il est partit, mais il est d'une si agréable compagnie ! Je vais lui envoyer un message.

Lizzy, bouche bée devant tant de sottise, regarda Caroline sortir un i Phone flambant neuf et pianoter rapidement dessus.

-Oui, on sera à Londres pour le Nouvel An, dit Charles en ignorant les remarques de sa sœur, mais j'ai bien l'impression que cette soirée VIP risque d'être longue et pas très marrante.

Voyant que sa sœur n'osait pas lui proposer de venir à leur fête, Lizzy pris les devants :

-Jane et moi serons à Londres aussi, à Covent Garden, chez un ami qui a une grande maison. Si votre truc VIP devient trop chiant, appelez nous, vous pourrez nous rejoindre !

-C'est vraiment sympa de nous le proposer ! dit Charles en souriant. Nous verrons avec Will au moment venu, mais ça me ferait plaisir de passer cette soirée avec vous.

Jane rougit (il n'avait regardé qu'elle en parlant). Un ange passa, Lizzy se racla la gorge, et Caroline leva les yeux au ciel en rangeant son i Phone dans son sac Gucci.

Après le repas, ils firent une courte promenade, puis Lizzy et Jane reprirent le chemin de Longbourn House tandis que les Bingley se rendaient à Netherfield. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement, Charles promit d'appeler Jane dès qu'ils seraient à Londres, car les deux sœurs repartaient le soir même pour la capitale.

Une fois rentrées, elles firent leurs valises, embrassèrent leur parents et sœurs, et quittèrent Meryton dans la petite voiture de Jane. Celle de Lizzy avait été envoyée à la casse, irréparable.

Le 31 décembre arriva très vite. Lizzy avait prévu une petite robe noire sans bretelles et une paire de talons hauts, et Jane avait tenu à lui faire de grandes boucles dans ses cheveux châtains. L'ensemble rendait plutôt bien, et Lizzy fut satisfaite du reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir, jusqu'à ce que Jane fasse son apparition. Elle était à couper le souffle, comme à son habitude, grande et mince dans une robe bleu pastel, ses longs cheveux blonds soigneusement peignés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules.

-Si Charles ne tombe pas dans tes bras ce soir, lui dit Lizzy, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a devant les yeux.

Jane lui sourit en rougissant, avant de l'enlacer et de la serrer contre elle. Les deux sœurs avaient vécu dans le même appartement durant cinq ans, avant que Lizzy ne déménage pour se rapprocher de son nouveau lieu de travail. Jane, qui avait deux ans de plus que Lizzy, était institutrice dans la banlieue de Londres, tandis que sa cadette travaillait en plein centre ville. Elles se manquaient terriblement, bien qu'elles se voyaient presque tous les jours pour déjeuner. Elles allèrent se maquiller, puis, une fois prêtes, descendirent dans la rue et hélèrent un taxi.

La fête battait son plein. Les deux sœurs Bennett retrouvaient tous leurs amis dans la grande maison de quatre étages de Gary Cooper, un jeune homme (plein aux as) qu'elles avaient rencontré à la fac. Jane virevoltait sur la piste de danse, ses prétendants se bousculant à ses pieds, tandis que Lizzy discutait tranquillement avec Charlotte Lucas.

-Et comment trouves tu Mr Darcy ? Lui demandait son amie.

-Darcy ? Lizzy éclata de rire. Prétentieux, suffisant, coincé et vexant.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas été très agréable… mais physiquement, j'veux dire, il est plutôt pas mal, non ?

-Oui, physiquement, il ressemble plus à un dieu vivant qu'à autre chose. Il y a quelque chose d'outrageusement séduisant en lui…

-Je savais que c'était ton type ! S'exclama Charlotte. Tu as toujours aimé les grands bruns à l'air prétentieux et au cœur d'or…

Lizzy allait répliquer que William Darcy n'avait certainement pas un cœur d'or quand Jane s'approcha d'elles, toute excitée :

-Charles arrive ! J'ai dit que nous irions les attendre sur le trottoir, dépêche toi Liz' !

Cette dernière fit un clin d'œil à Charlotte, et se hâta derrière sa sœur. Il faisait froid, dehors, et les trottoirs étaient bondés. Covent Garden était un quartier particulièrement animé, et à la veille de la nouvelle année, tous les pubs étaient ouverts.

Les sœurs Bennett attendirent quelques minutes en grelottant, saluant parfois de vieilles connaissances, observant le flot de voiture pour distinguer celle qui transportait leurs amis.

-Oh putain, dit Lizzy en donnant un coup de coude à sa sœur.

Une Porsche noire aux vitres teintées, monstrueuse, avançait vers elles. Reconnaissant le visage de Charles du côté passager, Jane fit un grand signe de la main, et la voiture se gara. Charles sortit en premier, suivi de près par Caroline qui extirpa ses longues jambes maigres de la banquette arrière et rejetant sa crinière rousse en arrière. Enfin, William sortit de son véhicule, ignorant les remarques des badauds qui admiraient sa voiture. Le trio se dirigea vers elles.

-Rentrons vite ! Fit Charles en passant son bras autour des épaules nues de Jane, vous êtes frigorifiées !

Caroline prit les devant, suivie de Jane et Charles puis Lizzy et William.

-Nouvelle voiture, William ? Demanda Lizzy en frissonnant à cause d'une bourrasque.

-Oui.

-L'ancienne n'était pas assez grosse ?

William laissa échapper un léger rire.

-C'était celle de Charlie. Il adore les voitures, il a la même que moi… en rouge.

Lizzy se mit à rire, imaginant Caroline Bingley dans cette voiture qui devait jurer avec ses cheveux. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, et Jane les conduisit près du bar et de la piste de dance. Ils prirent chacun un verre, et Caroline alla se coller à William, lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille. Il se détourna gêné.

La soirée VIP ou ils avaient passé le début de la soirée était ennuyeuse au possible, et il était soulagé d'être parmi des gens qui ne parlaient pas que de boulot. Et les sœurs Bennett étaient très en beauté, devait-il avouer, surtout à côté de la vulgaire tenue de Caroline. Il croisa le regard de Lizzy, qui lui adressa un petit sourire narquois. Il se permit de laisser glisser son regard sur ses courbes avantageuses et sur ses jambes fine et musclées, et déglutit.

Charlie faisait des compliments élogieux à Jane, lorsque Lizzy alla se cacher brusquement derrière le dos de son aînée, affolée.

-Oh non ! Cédric est là !

Jane se plaça de manière à mieux cacher sa sœur, et Will suivit le regard des deux jeunes femmes. Un grand brun, fort bien bâti, riait et flirtait ouvertement avec une fille blonde.

-Qui est Cédric ? Demanda Charles, curieux.

-Ex petit ami de Lizzy, expliqua Jane, ils se sont quittés en trèèès mauvais termes.

-Le salaud ! Lança Lizzy pour illustrer les propos de sa sœur.

-Il couchait avec la prof de danse de Liz', expliqua Jane. Et il voulait qu'elle le pardonne.

Cédric se tourna soudain vers eux, mais ne sembla pas remarquer Lizzy. Il attrapa la main de la blonde, et disparut parmi la foule. Soulagée, Elizabeth se redressa et termina cul-sec son verre de vodka.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment qu'il soit allé voir ailleurs, lança Caroline avec un air supérieur.

Will faillit intervenir pour lui dire de se la fermer, mais Lizzy le devança. Elle s'avança vers Caroline et renversa son verre sur sa robe.

-Oups pardon ! Je suis si maladroite !

Et avec ceci, elle s'éloigna d'un pas rageur vers le bar se chercher un autre verre, laissant Caroline l'insulter en épongeant sa robe Chanel.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ça, Caro ! S'exclama Charles, indigné. Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ? Tu me fais honte ! Tu as intérêt à aller t'excuser !

Sa sœur haussa les sourcils et tourna les talons vers un jeune homme qui lui faisait du charme depuis quelques minutes. Lizzy revint vers eux, apparemment calmée, et Charlie se répandit en excuses. Il l'invita finalement à danser, pour se faire pardonner. Lizzy accepta en souriant (non sans s'être excusée auprès de sa sœur), et au moment où ils se rendirent sur la piste de danse, le DJ lança un tango.

-Oh ! Fit Charles. Je crains vraiment dans les danses hispaniques, ça va être comique…

Lizzy éclata de rire et se plaça. Charles n'avait pas menti, il était vraiment un piètre danseur, et Elizabeth eut du mal à contrôler son fou-rire devant ses mouvements maladroits. Elle avait pris des cours de danse pendant longtemps (jusqu'à l'incident Cédric, trois mois auparavant) et était connue dans son cercle d'amis pour danser le tango argentin à la perfection. Charles allait abandonner, lorsqu'un bras noir saisit Lizzy par la taille :

-Si tu me permets, Charlie, je t'emprunte ta cavalière.

Cette dernière tourna un regard surpris vers Will, qui lui sourit, tandis que Charles acquiesçait et se hâtait vers Jane. La main ferme de Darcy vint se poser sur sa hanche droite, tandis que leurs mains libres s'entrelacèrent à la hauteur de leur visage. Lizzy, qui se sentit rougir au contact doux et chaud des mains de William, voulut se donner une contenance :

-Alors, je suis maintenant assez jolie pour te faire danser ?

Il eut un petit sourire narquois, et fit quelques pas.

-On dirait bien.

Lizzy n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. William dansait très bien, et leurs corps semblaient s'accorder pour former une harmonie parfaite. Il menait la danse avec fermeté, mais légèreté, sans détacher ses yeux de ceux d'Elizabeth, qui failli se noyer dans ce bleu intense. Elle se dépêcha de retrouver son habituelle provocation, car le tango était bel et bien une danse de séduction. Le moins qu'elle pouvait dire, à ce moment précis, c'est que William Darcy n'en avait absolument pas besoin… _Doucement, ma belle, se morigéna-t-elle, n'oublie pas que c'est un con arrogant ! _Elle en profita pour l'analyser un petit peu. Il sentait bon, un parfum pour homme légèrement boisé mais discret, et elle avait le nez pile sur la discrète inscription « Armani » sur son costume. Un homme qui roulait en Porsche ne _pouvait pas_ avoir un costard qui n'était pas d'une grande marque, c'était évident. Elle lui arrivait sous le menton, au niveau du nœud de sa cravate, il devait donc bien mesurer 1mètre 90.

Le morceau s'acheva, et ils se séparèrent (à contrecœur, du moins pour Lizzy) pour observer Jane et Charles qui s'embrassaient passionnément, immobiles au milieu des danseurs. Lizzy laissa échapper un gloussement de joie, et laissa William l'entraîner vers le bar et lui mettre une coupe de champagne dans les mains.

-Y a-t-il une terrasse ou nous pourrions prendre l'air ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, et d'un mouvement de tête l'engagea à la suivre. Elle le menait à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, quand elle s'arrêta en voyant Cédric qui marchait dans sa direction, une blondasse accrochée à lui comme une sangsue. Will la vit chercher désespérément un endroit ou se cacher, mais ne trouvant rien, elle sembla soudainement désemparée. Si désemparée qu'il glissa un bras autour de sa taille, et l'autre sur son épaule. Elle le regarda, surprise, et il lui fit un clin d'œil discret, auquel elle répondit par un sourire gratifiant. Au moment ou Cédric la reconnu et passa à côté d'eux, William l'embrassa dans le cou avec fougue tandis qu'elle gloussait plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait réellement fait.

Lizzy se délecta de la moue de son ex, mais se délecta encore plus de la bouche de William dans son cou, et se gifla mentalement d'apprécier à ce point les caresses de cet homme. Lorsque Cédric fut hors de vue, Will relâcha son étreinte et rougit.

-C'était convaincant ?

-Et comment ! Ria-t-elle. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ça. Non mais tu as vu sa tête ?

Elle éclata de rire.

-Non, je n'ai pas pu voir sa tête, lui dit il tandis qu'elle l'emmenait vers une terrasse, tes cheveux me bouchaient la vue.

Elle rougit à son tour, et resta silencieuse lorsqu'elle s'appuya au balcon. C'était calme, mais il faisait plutôt froid. Plus bas, le flot de circulation de s'interrompait pas, et on entendait des échos de conversation et de musique. Elle frissonna, sa légère robe ne la couvrant que très peu, et termina sa coupe de champagne en une gorgée. Elle se tourna vers William qui avait retrouvé son expression habituelle : froid et arrogant. Etait ce possible d'être aussi lunatique que lui ? Il y eut un silence gêné, que Lizzy brisa en demandant :

-Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ?

-Oui, répondit-il. J'étais à Pemberley avec ma petite sœur.

Constatant un curieux adoucissement de son visage lorsqu'il mentionna sa sœur, elle décida de le questionner sur ce sujet.

-Ta petite sœur ?

-Elle s'appelle Georgiana, elle a dix sept ans depuis deux semaines.

Il semblait tellement… normal, quand il parlait de cette dénommée Georgiana ! Quel nom étrange, par la même occasion. Directement sortit d'un bouquin de Jane Austen. Il dut lire la surprise sur son visage, car il ajouta :

-Elle déteste son prénom. Il vaut mieux l'appeler Georgie ou Ana.

-Comme Tonks, dans Harry Potter ! S'exclama Lizzy en riant. Elle…

Le regard glacial que lui lança Darcy l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Bah quoi ? Il ne lisait pas Harry Potter ? Agacée, Lizzy replaça une mèche de ses cheveux, et rentra dans la maison.

-J'y retourne, lança t'elle le plus froidement possible. Tu sauras retrouver ton chemin, je suppose.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle s'éloigna. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il était resté sur la terrasse. Elle retrouva tous ses amis dans la salle principale de la fête, et bientôt le décompte avant minuit commença, au moment ou Darcy les rejoignait.

Gary Cooper, organisateur de la soirée, avait saisi un micro et s'était hissé sur le bar en regardant sa montre :

-10, 9, 8… Champagne, vite ! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… BONNE ANNEE A VOUS TOUS !

Tout le monde hurla en même temps que lui, enlaçant et embrassant chaque personne autour. Lizzy serra longuement sa sœur aînée dans ses bras, puis Charles, ignora Caroline et se contenta d'embrasser Darcy sur les joues. Ils prirent chacun une flûte de champagne et trinquèrent à la nouvelle année. Lizzy commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool… Elle avait un peu trop bu, et lorsque Gary (totalement bourré) hurla dans son micro :

-Ma chère Elizabeth Bennett me fera-t-elle le plaisir de me rejoindre sur le bar ?

Il ne fallut pas trop la pousser pour qu'elle y aille. Elle fut rejointe rapidement par Megan Stewart, une bonne amie à elle, et un rouquin qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et tous les quatre massacrèrent, dans un faux karaoké, « _Gimme Gimme Gimme_ » d'Abba.

Lorsque Lizzy parvint à descendre du bar, elle rejoignit Jane qui lui donna une petite tape affectueuse.

-Incorrigible ! C'était immonde, Liz', tu chantes mieux d'habitude.

La jeune fille éclata de rire, et croisa le regard dégouté de William. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa entraîner par Charles et Jane sur la piste de danse, décidant que Darcy était désespérément un con arrogant qui ne savait pas s'amuser. Lorsqu'à quatre heures du matin ils décidèrent de rentrer, William et Charles prirent les devant. Caroline était déjà partie depuis longtemps, pour la plus grande satisfaction de Lizzy.

Jane et Elizabeth demandèrent aux garçons de les attendre le temps qu'elles aillent saluer Charlotte, qui parlait à un dénommé Colin, et récupérer leurs vestes. Chose faite, elles se rendirent à l'extérieur. William et Charles leur tournaient le dos, plongés dans une discussion animée.

-Tu pourrais te montrer plus gentil avec Lizzy, disait Charles, c'est vraiment une fille géniale !

-Géniale ? Rétorqua Darcy après un rire sec. Une fille qui considère Harry Potter comme de la littérature et qui danse bourrée sur un bar, comme une prostituée ?

Lizzy resta un instant choquée devant ce qu'elle avait entendu, mais se reprit rapidement.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais Darcy, lança-t-elle (les deux hommes se retournèrent, et William pâlit) mais c'est la deuxième fois que tu m'insultes alors que je suis juste à côté. La pétasse pleine de boue que je suis te propose aussi poliment que possible d'aller vous faire foutre, toi, ton arrogance de merde et ton balai dans le cul !!!

-Je… Tenta William.

-Non ! Cria-t-elle. J'en ai assez entendu. Jane, rentre avec Charles et Darcy, je prends un taxi toute seule jusqu'à chez moi. Je t'appelle demain.

Jane tenta de la rattraper, mais Lizzy s'éloigna rapidement, héla un taxi et disparut à l'intérieur.

-Je crois, fit Jane en se tournant vers William, que tu as un grave problème social. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'énerver comme Lizzy, mais si jamais j'entends que tu insultes encore une fois ma petite sœur, je t'assure que tu entendras parler de moi.

Il eu la bonne grâce de paraître gêné, et s'excusa en baissant les yeux. Puis, tous les trois grimpèrent dans la Porsche.

De son côté, Lizzy fulminait. Quel enfoiré ! Elle se força à respirer calmement et appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre du taxi. Il s'était pourtant montré agréable, même charmant, avec l'histoire de Cédric. Elle était peinée de voir que ça n'était pas sa véritable personnalité, et qu'il passait son temps à juger les autres et à se sentir supérieur sous prétexte qu'il était l'un des hommes les plus riches d'Angleterre. Elle était peinée d'en être arrivée à l'apprécier alors qu'il la considérait comme une « putain » et l'insultait dans son dos… Elle ne se laisserait plus piéger par ses manières attractives.

Une fois chez elle, elle se débarrassa de ses escarpins et se coucha au chaud dans son lit.

Une chose était sûre, elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à William Darcy.

* * *

_Haha ! La pauvre, elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ^^_

_ Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, je pense !_

_Bisous !_


	3. Chap 3: Mords toi la langue

**B**onjour tout le monde! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres, centré plus particulièrement sur Will. Il y aura très rarement des chapitres ou il n'y aura pas de rencontre entre Will & Lizzy, et celui là n'en fait pas partie.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier énormémeeeent de toutes ces reviews qui font tellement plaisir...

**Effexor**: Je ne connais pas l'acteur Gary Cooper x) Au départ, je l'avais appellé Jonathan Cooper mais il me semblait que ce nom était déjà utilisé dans la fic de Doddy, Ames Soeur, donc j'ai cherché autre chose. J'ai sûrement déjà entendu le nom Gary Cooper & il m'a paru familier inconsciemment ^^ En tout cas merci pour tes reviews qui fond chaud au coeur =D

**Arya19**: Pourquoi Will ne l'a pas embrassée? Parce que c'est William Darcy et qu'on attend dans les deux films à chaque scène qu'il l'embrasse, mais ce crétin ne le fait jamais (la scène de la première demande en mariage dans la version de Joe Wright est PARTICULIEREMENT frustrante xD) Mercii beaucoup pour tes reviews !!

**Myrka**: Et voilà, les chapitres ont des titres ;-) Un IMMENSE merci pour tes reviews...

**Titepupuce**: Héhé c'est vrai que chez moi ils s'engueulent plusieurs fois ^^ j'aime ça aussi (on va ouvrir un club =p) Merciii pour tes reviews =)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3** _Mords toi la langue, tu vas finir par me plaire…_

_(POV Will)_

William prit particulièrement plus d'attention à son reflet ce matin là. Il choisit avec soin dans son dressing le polo bleu que Georgie lui avait offert pour Noël, assortit une écharpe soigneusement repassée à son long manteau noir, et tenta même de se coiffer, avant de grimper dans son taxi.

-Au London Times, lança-t-il au chauffeur.

Puis il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir fait tant d'efforts dans l'espoir de remonter dans l'estime d'Elizabeth Bennett.

Il faut dire qu'après le fiasco de Nouvel An, il voulait tant bien que mal recoller les morceaux… Il avait demandé à Jane le numéro de Lizzy directement après la soirée, et avait laissé un message d'excuses à la jeune fille. Mais il n'avait pas osé donner les véritables causes de ses insultes, et elle n'avait pas rappelé. Jane lui avait pourtant confié qu'elle avait eu le message, avant de le prévenir que Lizzy était rancunière… Il n'avait pas pensé le quart de ce qu'il avait dit à Charles, mais les mots étaient sortis avant qu'il ne les ait contrôlés, dans l'unique but de se protéger.

Se protéger de cette fille, qui, depuis leur première rencontre, l'avait hypnotisé par ses grands yeux verts. Il était beaucoup plus facile de renier ses sentiments que des les accepter, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il se contentait donc de souhaiter une relation amicale avec Elizabeth, car après tout, celle-ci était la plus proche personne de la petite amie de Charles. Et William aurait tout fait pour que ce dernier soit heureux.

Il s'installa plus confortablement sur sa banquette, et sortit son BlackBerry de sa poche pour vérifier ses e-mails. Il sourit lorsqu'il en découvrit un de Georgie, qui semblait satisfaite de son second semestre à Cambridge et qui était impatiente de le revoir. La suite le fit un peu plus grimacer, surtout le passage :

« J'ai reçu un mail de Caroline, encore un… Elle pourri ma boîte de réception en vantant mes louanges, ses louanges, mais surtout TES louanges. Je te cite un extrait de son merveilleux mail qui me fait encore rire : _[…] Will était si beau dans son costume Armani ! Tu aurais été fière de lui, Gigi. Quelle chance tu as, d'avoir un frère si attentionné et si gentil ! Mais je suis bien heureuse qu'il ne soit pas mon frère. Ma pauvre Gigi, si tu savais ce que tu rates… J'attends avec impatience le jour ou je pourrais t'appeler belle-sœur. _HAHA ! Will, mon frère adoré, ai-je manqué un épisode ? J'espère que Caroline est tout simplement très con, et que tu ne penses pas sérieusement à la faire devenir ma belle sœur. Si c'est ton choix, je m'y plierais, bien entendu, mais j'aurais aimé une belle sœur moins méchante et beaucoup plus amusante. »

Will se hâta de répondre à sa sœur que Caroline prenait ses désirs pour des réalités, et qu'il n'était absolument pas question de la faire devenir une Darcy. Si elle n'était pas la sœur de Charlie, voilà longtemps qu'il l'aurait envoyée paître méchamment, mais il ne voulait pas faire de peine à son meilleur ami. Même si il s'était souvent demandé si Caroline était réellement la sœur d'un homme aussi gentil et souriant que Charles… Il avait fini son mail lorsque Charles lui téléphona. Transmission de pensée, se dit Will en décrochant.

-William Darcy.

-_Will, tu sais très bien que c'est moi, pourquoi tu décroches comme si j'étais le premier ministre ?_ Répondit la voix de Charlie.

-Habitude, sûrement. Ta chère sœur a envoyé un mail à Georgie, et lui a dit que j'allais l'épouser. Je n'étais même pas au courant que je sortais avec elle…

Il entendit Charlie s'étrangler avec ce qui devait être du café.

-_Il va falloir que je lui parle, ça devient grave. Elle ne te plaît toujours pas, je présume ?_

-Sincèrement, Charlie, si c'était pas ta sœur, je lui aurais dit d'aller voir ailleurs depuis longtemps…

-_Je comprends parfaitement. C'est une sale garce. Bon, je t'appelle pour quelque chose d'encore plus dramatique._

-C'est possible ? Will rit. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-_Je lui ai dit. A Jane._

-Dit quoi ?

_-Will, tu fais exprès ? Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais._

-Oh ! Mais ça ne fait que deux semaines que vous êtes ensemble…

_-Je sais, mais c'est sortit tout seul, j'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir._

-Et ? Comment elle a réagit ?

-_Elle a pleuré. Elle pleure pour un oui ou pour un non, tu sais. Alors pour la calmer je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était pas obligée de me répondre maintenant, mais j'ai peur de l'avoir effrayée…_

Le taxi de Will arriva à destination. Il tendit des billets au chauffeur et sortit du véhicule, toujours au téléphone, et se dirigea vers l'entrée du building du London Times.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tenta-t-il de rassurer son ami. Continue de faire comme avant, et invites la à dîner un de ces soirs.

Ils terminèrent leur discussion lorsque Will dut s'annoncer à l'accueil. Chose faite, il se glissa au fond d'un ascenseur bondé. Juste avant que les portes ne se referment, une main tenant un café Starbucks bloqua la fermeture, et Lizzy Bennett se glissa dans l'ascenseur. Vêtue d'un grand bonnet noir qui couvrait son front, d'une grosse écharpe rouge et de bottes trop larges sur un collant noir et une veste longue, elle était plutôt mignonne. Elle ne vit pas Will, car il était caché par un gros monsieur chauve et transpirant. Elle était au téléphone, et tentait de parler discrètement afin de ne pas étaler sa vie à tout l'ascenseur. Will ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

-Quoi ? Disait Lizzy. Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait et tu as pleuré ? Janie-chérie, il est grand temps de cesser de pleurer à la moindre occasion… Si, tu as pleuré l'autre jour quand on a regardé ce documentaire sur les crevettes de Nouvelle-Calédonie… Oui. Bon, je t'appelle quand je sors du boulot. Occupes toi bien de tes sales gosses ! Bisous.

Elle fut la première à sortir lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, et avant que Will ne puisse la rattraper, elle avait disparu. Il se trouvait à l'étage de la rédaction. Il y avait un grand open space avec différents box séparés par des vitres, et une vue magnifique sur la Tamise. A peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'on l'interpella. Il se tourna et reconnu John Wyatt, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au physique typiquement anglais, qui ressemblait d'une façon troublante à Hugh Grant.

-Mr Darcy ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien merci. C'est gentil à vous de me montrer l'article avant sa publication.

Wyatt lui fit un clin d'œil :

-Il vaut mieux vous satisfaire, car avoir vos deux compagnies contre nous ne serait pas très profitable. Oh ! –il sourit à quelqu'un derrière Darcy- venez donc ici, Elizabeth !

Darcy fit volte face. Il lu dans le regard de Lizzy de la surprise, de la haine, et enfin de l'indifférence lorsqu'elle le reconnu. Wyatt les présenta avant qu'ils ne se saluent :

-Lily (« Lizzy ! » Répliqua Elizabeth), voici Fitzwilliam Darcy (Will grimaça à l'entente de son prénom tant haï et rougit devant le sourire qui traversa fugitivement le visage de Lizzy), nous avons écrit un article à son sujet. Mr Darcy, Elizabeth Bennett, ma toute dernière acquisition très prometteuse de la Journalism School Of London.

-Nous nous connaissons déjà, rétorquèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Puis ils se jetèrent un regard meurtrier.

-Oh ! Fit Wyatt. Eh bien, nous allons passer en salle de réunion. Lily, venez donc avec nous !

Ignorant le « LiZZY » que grogna la jeune fille, le patron du London Times les guida à travers un grand couloir en discutant avec une secrétaire.

-Fitzwilliam, hein ? Lança Lizzy à Will avec un sourire narquois.

-Ma mère avait des goûts étranges, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Ma sœur s'appelle bien Georgiana.

Il hésitait à lui demander s'il avait eu son message, ne voulant pas remettre les mauvais souvenirs sur le tapis. Lizzy prit les devants :

-J'ai eu ton message. Je n'ai pas rappelé parce que je suis très rancunière, mais je crois que Jane te l'a dit…

-En effet. Je ne t'oblige pas à me pardonner.

Elle acquiesça.

-Je suppose que tu es au courant des dernières nouvelles ? Fit-il, désireux de changer de sujet. Charlie a dit à Jane qu'il l'aimait…

-Et elle a pleuré, ajouta Lizzy en riant. J'espère qu'il ne lui en veut pas, mais elle est très sentimentale et très timide. J'ai toujours plus joué le rôle de la grande sœur pour elle… sans doute parce que je n'ai pas hérité de cette sensibilité à fleur de peau.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ajouta Will avant de se reprendre, enfin, ce n'était pas une critique hein.

Quel con ! pensa-t-il. Elizabeth lui jeta un regard en biais et il se racla la gorge. Il rêvait ou il était en train de développer des sentiments _amoureux_ envers elle ? Il rêvait, sûrement. Il n'était plus tombé amoureux depuis le lycée. Depuis la mort de ses parents en fait… C'était sans doute dû aux nombreuses responsabilités qu'il avait du prendre pour leur succéder, et au rôle qu'il avait adopté envers Georgie. Tout cela ne laissait pas de place dans sa vie pour une femme… Et il ne faisait pas confiance à n'importe qui. Après tout, il était à la tête d'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre.

Wyatt ouvrit une porte et les invita à entrer. La salle était moderne et claire, avec en son centre une grande table de réunion circulaire, pleine de papiers et de journaux. Sur un des murs était projeté l'article sur la société de Will. Ce dernier s'en approcha pour le lire. Il sentait le regard de Lizzy, guettant ses réactions, tandis que Wyatt donnait des directives à un stagiaire qui passait par là. Lorsque Will arriva au bout de sa lecture, il était satisfait.

L'article était clair, positif, mettant en valeur les actions de la société sans toutefois l'accabler d'éloges, tout en transmettant parfaitement les idées essentielles que Will souhaitait.

-C'est parfait, lança-t-il simplement. Exactement ce que j'attendais… Qui dois-je remercier ?

-Lily, bien entendu, rétorqua Wyatt. Je vous ai dit qu'elle était très prometteuse !

-Vraiment ? Demanda Will. Il était surpris. Il ne doutait pas de l'intelligence ni des capacités d'Elizabeth, mais était étonné qu'elle ait accepté d'écrire un article à son sujet après l'incident de Nouvel An.

-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Lui demanda-t-elle hargneusement, prête à se mettre en colère.

-Si, si, bien sûr ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Il nota que ses joues rosissaient lorsqu'elle s'énervait, et que ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat encore plus fort qu'habituellement.

-Je ne pensais pas… Que tu en aurais envie, voilà tout.

Wyatt écoutait leur échange, les sourcils froncés, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il avait loupé. Lizzy sourit finalement, et haussa les épaules en enlevant son bonnet. Ses cheveux étaient électriques et s'élevaient au dessus de sa tête, lui donnant un air étrange qui fit sourire Will.

-Bon, fit Wyatt qui devait se sentir exclu, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions Mr Darcy… J'ai un journal qui m'attend ! Lily (« Lizzy ! » fit-elle), je compte sur vous pour raccompagner monsieur, et je vous retrouve pour la réunion à dix heures. Au revoir Mr Darcy.

Il tendit une main que Will serra vivement, et s'éclipsa.

-Je ne t'avais jamais dit que je considérai Harry Potter comme de la littérature, fit Lizzy lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

Elle remettait vraiment le sujet sur le tapis ? Il ne s'était pas déjà excusé plusieurs fois ?

-Je sais… Mais je cherchais quelque chose à dire à Charles qui tentait désespérément de me faire tomber dans tes bas. Tu sais, les couples de meilleurs amis et compagnie…

Elle éclata de rire. Will sentit son cœur rater un battement. « _Oh non, pitié, pas ça. Respire Will, respire. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec son rire, c'était… autre chose. Oui, c'est ça._ »

-Donc l'article te convient ? Pas besoin de modifications ? Demanda-t-elle, le ramenant à la réalité.

-Je ne pense pas. Pourras-tu m'envoyer une copie par mail ? Je prendrais le temps de le relire.

Elle acquiesça, tandis qu'il sortait une carte de sa poche et lui tendait. Elle la parcourut du regard rapidement.

-Merci… Fitzwilliam.

Il lui lança un regard qui se voulait meurtrier, et elle sourit. Il était soulagé que leur rencontre se passe aussi bien, il s'était attendu au pire…

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

-Je te surveille, au cas où tu m'insulterais, lui dit-elle avant qu'il n'aille dedans.

-Lizzy…

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et fut un instant à court de mots. S'il avait du cran, s'il n'était pas tellement timide et fier, il se serait jeté sur elle pour l'embrasser. Mais avec des si, on pouvait refaire le monde. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, soudainement sèches, et elle baissa la tête vers le sol.

-… essayons d'être amis, d'accord ? Pour Charles et Jane. Je promets que je ne t'insulterais plus, et tu ne m'appelleras plus Fitzwilliam.

-Je ne peux pas promettre une chose pareille ! C'est tellement mignon Fitzwilliam !

-Très bien, Lily.

Il appuya sur le bouton et les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent. Il eut juste le temps de la voir sourire.

_(POV Lizzy)_

Lizzy alla s'asseoir à son box, et alluma son ordinateur. Elle déposa toutes ses affaires, s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil (le London Times avait beaucoup de moyens) et sortit la carte de William. Elle lui envoya le message immédiatement pour ne pas oublier. Elle rit silencieusement en lui écrivant « _Bonjour Fitzwilliam_ » et résista à la tentation de le souligner et de le mettre en gras.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'elle était plongée dans un article sur la crise économique et les positions du gouvernement français, elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. C'était Charlotte. Elle décrocha, heureuse d'entendre sa meilleure amie.

-Cha' ! Comment ça va ?

-Salut Lizzy ! Je viens t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle : le magazine financier dont je t'avais parlé m'offre un poste à la rédaction !

Lizzy fut enchantée par cette nouvelle. Elles avaient fait la même école, mais Charlotte avait eu plus de difficultés à la sortie que Lizzy, qui s'était vu offrir un poste directement.

-C'est génial Charlotte ! Il faut qu'on fête ça ! Et vite ! Vendredi, tu fais quoi ?

-Euh, vendredi… J'ai un rencard.

-Un rencard ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Avec qui ?

-…Jason Colins.

Lizzy éclata de rire.

-L'homme crapaud ? Nan, sincèrement, Charlotte, avec qui ?

-…

-Oh ! Tu ne riais pas… Désolée. Hum. Bah… c'est super !

Lizzy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jason Colins était un ami de lycée qui avait harcelé Lizzy pendant toute leur scolarité pour qu'elle sorte avec lui, après s'être fait refoulé de nombreuses fois par Jane. Que Charlotte accepte de sortir avec lui… ça la dépassait.

-Ecoute Liz', je sais ce que tu penses de lui… mais il a changé, tu sais. Il est intéressant, et puis je ne suis pas sortie depuis des mois avec un homme, ça ne peut que me faire du bien. Ne me juge pas.

Lizzy resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Charlotte méritait bien mieux que ce Jason Collins, mais après tout, un rendez vous ne signifiait pas un mariage. Et son amie avait raison, elle n'avait pas le droit de juger.

-Tant que tu es heureuse, tu peux sortir avec McCain ou maître Yoda si ça te dit, je ne te jugerais pas.

Un rire lui répondit. Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Lizzy ne ressentit pas le besoin de parler de sa rencontre avec Darcy. Il avait beau s'être montré très agréable, elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait dit à son égard, et son opinion n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain. De toute façon, il s'était montré clair : ils étaient amis pour faciliter les relations entre Charles et Jane.

Et le fait que le polo qu'il portait ressorte merveilleusement bien avec ses yeux bleus et qu'il apprécie son article à sa juste valeur n'y changeait _strictement rien_.

* * *

Voilà! J'essayerai de poster la suite rapidement, mais je suis actuellement en train de refaire ma chambre donc le temps me manque ^^ (même si c'est les vacances =D)

En attendant, profitez bien du soleil & à très bientôt!


	4. Chap 4: L'âme de Fond

**B**onjour! Un IMMENSE merci à tous pour vos reviews! C'est génial, je suis toute émue ^^

Voici donc le prochain chapitre, désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai un peu moins de temps en ce moment. Je pense que l'espace entre la publication de mes chapitres va se rythmer.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **_L'âme de fond_

Lizzy quitta le travail à 21 heures vendredi soir. La semaine avait été éreintante, et la jeune fille avait eu son samedi de libre, ce qui lui offrait un bon week-end en perspective.

Elle voulu sortir son téléphone portable pour appeler Charlotte et lui proposer une soirée DVD, avant de se rappeler que son ami avait un rencard… avec l'homme Crapaud, Jason Colins. Et Jane passait la soirée chez Charlie, ce qui signifiait donc que Lizzy serait seule. Elle avait beaucoup d'amis autre que Jane et Charlotte, mais elles étaient les seules à apprécier une simple soirée film. Les autres étaient beaucoup plus branchés bars et discothèques, et là, Lizzy n'en avait vraiment plus la force.

Elle s'arrêta dans un supermarché pour acheter de quoi manger, puis se hâta vers la bouche de métro, car la nuit était glacée en janvier. Son portable sonna alors qu'elle cherchait sa carte de métro :

-_Lizzy ? C'est Charlie !_

-Tout va bien ? Il y a un problème ?

Pourquoi Charlie l'appelait-il ? Il était sensé être avec Jane.

-_Ne t'inquiètes pas, rien de grave… enfin j'espère. Jane n'est pas en forme. Elle n'a plus de forces et se sent très mal. Elle dit que ça lui est déjà arrivé cet été et…_

-Oui, ça lui est déjà arrivé. Ecoute, allonge la bien au chaud et donne lui quelque chose contre les nausées, je passe à la pharmacie et j'arrive.

Il lui donna son adresse, soulagé qu'elle vienne l'aider, et la remercia chaleureusement. Lizzy fit demi-tour et se rendit à la pharmacie la plus proche pour prendre les médicaments dont Jane avait besoin, puis retourna au métro et prit la direction du quartier très chic ou vivait les Bingley. Lorsque, enfin, elle arriva devant l'énorme maison de Charles, il était déjà presque vingt deux heures. Son sac était lourd, ses doigts glacés par le froid malgré les gants qu'elle portait, et son nez rouge et congelé. Elle grelottait et était épuisée, et en plus de tout, Jane était malade.

Voilà l'état moral et physique dans lequel elle se trouvait lorsqu'elle sonna à la porte, et le fait que Fitzwilliam Darcy vienne lui ouvrir n'arrangea en rien les choses.

-Darcy ! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise car elle s'attendait au visage chaleureux de Charles et non au masque de glace de William.

-Elizabeth, répondit-il en inclinant la tête brièvement. Je devais passer chercher des documents chez Charles, mais comme Jane n'était pas bien il m'a proposé de rester.

Lizzy hocha la tête et attendit qu'il la laisse entrer, mais il la fixait sans bouger de l'encadrement de la porte.

-Euh… Tu pourrais me laisser entrer ? J'ai froid. Et mon sac est lourd.

Il sembla reprendre ses esprits et s'écarta d'un bond.

-Bien sûr ! Excuses moi.

Lizzy pénétra dans ce qui devait être la plus grande entrée qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. La décoration était assez ancienne, ce qui l'étonna, mais la pièce était majestueuse. Elle sourit en regardant autour d'elle.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda William qui marchait à ses côtés.

-J'étais en train de penser que cette entrée est plus grande que mon appartement, c'est amusant non ?

Il lui jeta un regard dans lequel elle décela du dédain avant de reporter son attention ailleurs, sans l'ombre d'un sourire ou d'une émotion sur son visage. Bon. Il devait penser qu'avoir un appartement aussi petit était ridicule, car il habitait sûrement dans une demeure de la taille d'un château fort. Pem-quelque chose… Ah oui. Il vivait à Pemberley, classé monument historique, et possédait la moitié du Derbyshire. Il devait sans doute avoir un élevage privé de chevaux de courses, jouer au golfe et au polo, posséder des actions cotées en bourse, un yacht en mer méditerranée, une « maison » de vacances sur la côte d'azur, et des appartements à Londres et à New York.

Encore une fois, Lizzy masqua un sourire en tournant la tête. Ils entrèrent dans un grand salon, où Jane était installée dans un canapé sous une masse de couvertures. Charlie était accroupi à ses côtés, une main caressant tendrement la chevelure blonde de la malade. Lizzy déposa ses sacs sur une chaise et se précipita vers eux.

-Lizzy ! S'exclama faiblement Jane. C'est gentil d'être venue, tu sors du travail, non ?

-Oui, je viens de terminer.

Elle embrassa sa sœur sur le front et se mit à fouiller dans le sachet de la pharmacie.

-C'est les trucs que tu avais pris l'été dernier. Prends ce cachet maintenant, et celui là dans quatre heures.

-Merci beaucoup, intervint Charlie. Je ne voulais pas laisser Jane seule, et Will n'était pas encore là quand je t'ai appelée…

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier ! Je ferais tout pour Janie.

Cette dernière sourit et avala son médicament en grimaçant. Will s'était assis dans un fauteuil près d'une grande cheminée où un feu ronflait, et feuilletait un journal d'un air absent. Charlie s'assit aux côtés de Jane et lui prit la main, tandis que Lizzy ôtait son manteau et son écharpe. Elle alla s'asseoir par terre, à côté du feu. Aussitôt, Will se leva :

-Prends le fauteuil, je peux m'asseoir par terre !

-Non, c'est très gentil Fitzwilliam, mais j'aime beaucoup être près du feu.

Il serra les dents, mais ne releva pas l'emploi de son prénom.

-J'insiste !

Lizzy secoua la tête en signe de refus et lui sourit gentiment en s'installant plus confortablement. Il était décidément très étrange. Aimable et insupportable à la fois… Lizzy n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui et désirait le cerner. Savoir à qui elle avait affaire : William Darcy était t-il un con arrogant qui se donnait des bonnes manières pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, ou était-il un homme gentil mais très timide derrière sa carapace de glace ? Tout en pensant que cela ferait un bon titre d'article, Lizzy se permit un regard vers Will. (Non, attendez, depuis quand l'appelait-elle Will ? Vers _Fitzwilliam_). Il portait un simple jean avec un pullover bleu marine, ses traits étaient décontractés et ses cheveux apparemment pas coiffés. Il semblait lutter pour ne pas s'endormir, mais ses mains étaient crispées et il jouait nerveusement avec la boucle de la ceinture. Il semblait plutôt sympathique, ainsi, et il remonta quelque peu dans l'estime de Lizzy.

Il croisa son regard, et elle se hâta de détourner le sien. Pas qu'il _s'imagine_ qu'elle le regardait.

Les minutes passèrent. Jane avait les yeux fermés et somnolait, la main de Charlie toujours dans la sienne, tandis que les trois autres regardaient le feu en silence, dans un calme reposant.

Un calme reposant que troubla l'arrivée de Caroline Bingley. Vêtue d'une robe bien trop courte pour la saison surmontée d'un manteau de fourrure, et juchée sur des talons de quinze centimètres (au moins, pensa Lizzy), elle ressemblait étrangement à Paris Hilton en rousse.

-Oh ! Will ! Hurla-t-elle d'une voix stridente en se précipitant vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée par ses talons.

Le pauvre Will s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en grimaçant lorsque Caroline l'embrassa avec effusion sur les joues. La scène était tellement drôle que Lizzy ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

-Bonsoir Elizabeth, lança froidement Caroline qui avait enfin libéré Will. Je ne t'avais pas vue comme tu es… _par terre_. Oh ! Mais qu'arrive t-il à ma chère Jane ?

Will et Lizzy échangèrent un regard amusé pendant que Caroline se précipitait sur Jane. Charlie avait rougi et tentait de calmer sa sœur qui se ridiculisait (une fois de plus) et avait réveillé Jane.

-J'étais à une soirée, se mit à babiller Caroline, mais c'était si nul que j'ai préféré rentrer. Et j'ai tellement bien fait ! Oh Will, je ne savais pas que tu serais là, quelle bonne surprise ! Enfin, je ne savais pas non plus que tu étais là, Elizabeth.

Elle avait dit cela avec dégoût, et Lizzy en eu brusquement marre de cette petite peste vulgaire. Comment pouvait-elle être la sœur de Charlie, lui qui était si adorable ?

-Janie, tu devrais peut être aller t'allonger à l'abri du bruit. Je vais t'accompagner.

Elle aida sa sœur à se lever en douceur, et toutes deux sortirent du salon. Jane la mena jusqu'à la chambre de Charlie, une belle pièce chaleureuse ou trônait un grand lit aux draps blancs dans lequel Jane s'allongea. Une fois certaine que personne ne pouvait les entendre, Lizzy jeta à sa sœur un regard chargé de reproches :

-Tu as mangé des piments verts.

Jane baissa les yeux et se joues se colorèrent.

-Janie, tu as mangé des _piments verts_, alors que tu sais que tu ne les supporte pas et que ça te rend malade.

-Mais Liz', se défendit sa sœur, Charlie avait préparé ces piments toute l'après-midi spécialement pour moi ! Je lui aurais fendu le cœur si je ne les avais pas mangés !

-Il aurait parfaitement compris, rétorqua Lizzy, amusée par la gentillesse et la bonne dévotion de Jane, prête à se rendre malade pour faire plaisir.

Jane sourit et haussa les épaules.

-En tous cas, merci d'être venue Lizzy. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangée ! Tu dois être épuisée… Et je sais que tu ne supportes pas Will.

-Après ce qu'il a dit sur moi à Nouvel An…

-Il n'est pas vraiment comme ça, Liz'. C'est un type bien.

Ce fut au tour de Lizzy de hausser les épaules. Les deux sœurs s'observèrent et éclatèrent de rire, ce qui rendit Jane encore plus malade. Lizzy décida de la laisser dormir, et après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, elle quitta la chambre.

Dans le couloir, elle croisa Charles, qui lui proposa d'aller au salon car il avait préparé du thé et souhaitait que Lizzy reste avec eux. Ne pouvant refuser devant tant de gentillesse, Lizzy obéit et se rendit donc dans le salon, ou elle eu la surprise de trouver William débarrassé de Caroline. Il pianotait ce qui devait être un mail sur un ordinateur posé sur ses genoux, et leva à peine les yeux lorsque Lizzy s'assit en face de lui.

-Paris Hilton a disparu ? Demanda-t-elle pour briser le silence glacé que la seule présence de William provoquait.

Il ferma son ordinateur et sourit en le posant sur une petite table à ses côtés.

-Elle est partie se changer, répondit-il.

-Oh, sa robe n'était peut être pas assez courte.

-Ou ses talons pas assez hauts.

Ils échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire. Il avait un rire grave et profond, mais mélodieux et plutôt agréable à entendre (_du calme Lizzy, n'oublie pas que tu le détestes_) C'était vraiment étrange, de rire avec William. Elle allait le taquiner sur son prénom lorsque Charlie les rejoignit, un plateau chargé d'un service de thé en porcelaine dans les mains.

-Je vois que vous vous êtes réconciliés, déclara t-il avec son habituel sourire.

Lizzy s'attendait à une remarque de Will pour atténuer les propos de Charles, mais comme rien ne vint, elle se tut et tâcha de ne pas se montrer étonnée.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous servis, Charlie remonta tenir compagnie à Jane et lui donner un peu de thé. Il était tant attentionné que Lizzy comprit pourquoi sa sœur n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser les poivrons qu'il avait préparés pour elle… A peine Charles était il partit que Caroline revenait. Lizzy grimaça en la voyant entrer vêtue d'un pantalon de jogging moulant et d'un tee-shirt qui laissait voir son nombril, avant d'échanger un sourire ravi avec William. Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond lorsque Caroline tenta de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ce qui vexa profondément la rouquine qui alla s'asseoir plus loin en espérant qu'il s'excuse. Le silence retomba rapidement, troublé par les soupirs accentués de Caroline, et, enfoncée dans un fauteuil douillet, Lizzy sentit ses paupières s'alourdir.

Une minute plus tard, elle s'endormit profondément.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle ne savait absolument pas ou elle se trouvait. En tous cas, elle n'était ni chez elle, ni dans le salon des Bingley. C'était une grande chambre claire, dans le même style que celle de Charles. Le soleil de janvier, déjà haut dans le ciel, l'avait réveillée, et un rapide coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit lui indiqua neuf heures et demies du matin. Elle en conclut qu'on l'avait portée jusqu'à la chambre d'amis de la maison de Charles.

Elle se leva et constata qu'elle était encore habillée. C'était déjà ça, elle ne souhaitait pas _vraiment_ que Darcy la voie en sous-vêtements, car ce devait être soit lui soit Charlie qui l'avait portée. Sûrement pas Caroline.

Elle quitta la chambre et descendit vers la cuisine, ou elle entendait des éclats de voix. Charles, William et Jane étaient attablés autour d'une assiette pleine de pancakes et de grands bols de café.

-Quel sommeil ! S'écria Charles en la voyant arriver. William a essayé de te réveiller hier, mais tu dormais tellement profondément que tu n'as même pas bronché !

Lizzy se sentit soudainement gênée de s'être imposée ainsi chez Charles et rougit.

-Je suis désolée…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être ! S'empressa de dire le rouquin en lui tirant une chaise aux côtés de Jane.

Lizzy s'assit et embrassa sa sœur.

-Je vois que tu vas mieux.

-Je me sens en forme, répondit Jane en souriant. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi, je pense que tu travailles trop.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, William servit à Lizzy un grand bol de café, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, et elle prit le temps de le remercier avant de répondre à Jane.

-J'aime ce que je fais Janie. Tu me connais, je vais toujours à fond, et en ce moment, j'aime vraiment mon métier. C'est peut être fatiguant mais je m'amuse bien et c'est extrêmement intéressant !

-Tu es une grande passionnée Liz', rétorqua Jane en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Will, ce qui surprit Lizzy car il n'était pas du genre à s'intégrer aux conversations.

Et avant que Lizzy n'ait le temps de répondre, Jane parla pour elle :

-Oh oui, si tu savais Will. Elle ne fait rien à moitié. Déjà, c'est une lectrice compulsive depuis qu'elle sait lire, et je m'étonne qu'il y ait encore des livres qu'elle n'ait pas lus.

-N'exagère pas, Janie, tenta de l'interrompre Lizzy.

-Depuis qu'elle a cinq ans, Lizzy a fait de l'équitation, du tennis, de la natation, de l'athlétisme, de la batterie, elle a fait des stages de foot et de cuisine, du self-défense, pris des cours de karaté et de yoga, sauté deux fois en parachute, et plus récemment elle a fait de la danse, du patin à glace, du piano, écrit des nouvelles, apprit à changer une roue de voiture, et s'est cassé le bras en jouant au rugby.

-J'appellerais plutôt ça de l'hyperactivité, lança Darcy en souriant à Lizzy qui fusillait sa sœur du regard.

-Oui, de l'hyperactivité passionnée, admit Jane. Je me souviens qu'à l'école, elle avait beau avoir deux ans de moins que moi, c'est elle qui se battait avec les gens qui m'embêtaient. En fait elle se battait tout le temps. Et traînait toujours avec des garçons.

-Ca ira Jane, tu peux arrêter d'étaler ma vie, la coupa Lizzy. Ce n'est pas très intéressant.

Jane sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa petite sœur.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment, que Jane ait été défendue par Lizzy, dit Charlie en souriant. Tu serais incapable de faire du mal à une mouche !

Jane rougit et Lizzy sauta sur l'occasion pour se venger.

-Janie a toujours été l'artiste poète de la famille, et moi le garçon manqué. Elle dessine et peint extrêmement bien, sait coudre et adore fabriquer des choses avec ses mains et bricoler pendant des heures. Elle aime aussi s'occuper des enfants…

-Tu es la petite brute sauvageonne, lança William en mordant dans un pancake d'un air absent.

Lizzy lui jeta un regard qu'elle espérait meurtrier alors qu'il retenait un sourire en mâchant. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, et ne virent pas l'air entendu que s'échangèrent Jane et Charlie.

-C'était une critique ou juste une constatation ? Demanda Elizabeth en inclinant la tête.

William avala et rit.

-Une constatation.

Lizzy rit à son tour et attrapa un pancake. Elle aimait penser que, finalement, Fitzwilliam Darcy n'était pas un con arrogant qui se donnait des bonnes manières pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, mais un homme gentil mais très timide derrière sa carapace de glace. Elle espérait ne pas se tromper, car il lui apparaissait de plus en plus sympathique. _Et merde._

* * *

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui =)_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, le redouté (mais séduisant) Mister Wickham va faire son apparition... Héhéhéhéhéhé. J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

_Bisous!_


	5. Chap 5: Here comes the enemy

**Bonjour à tous!**

_Tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour ce retard... Mais je vous avoue que j'ai été prise par d'autres projets, que je suis partie en vacances, que la rentrée est arrivée trop rapidement avec une grande masse de travail... Bref, j'ai été plutôt occupée! Mais je n'oublie pas cette fic!_

_Alors merci à tous ceux qui la lisent, qui laissent des reviews et m'encouragent pour la suite! Merci merci merci!_

_J'essaierai de retrouver un rythme régulier, mais je ne peux pas le promettre..._

* * *

**Chapitre 5** _Here comes the enemy_

Les vacances de février arrivèrent rapidement, en apportant avec elles des journées plus claires et plus longues. Lizzy s'était arrangée avec son patron pour que ses jours de congé tombent en même temps que les vacances de Jane, et les deux jeunes filles se rendirent à Meryton pour voir leur famille.

Il était convenu que Charlie et William en profitent pour passer quelques jours à Netherfield, comme ça Jane pourrait présenter son petit ami officiellement la famille Bennett. Lizzy avait très peu vu les deux jeunes hommes ces dernières semaines, et surtout pas William qui faisait des incessants allers-retours entre Londres et New York.

Lizzy constata –sans savoir si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non- que ses sœurs n'avaient absolument pas changé : Lydia était toujours aussi délurée et passait sa vie sur Facebook et sur son portable à discuter avec des dizaines de garçons, Kitty, bien que plus âgée, suivait l'exemple de sa sœur cadette, et Mary était continuellement plongée dans des livres de philosophie ou concentrée sur son piano. Fanny Bennett gâtait horriblement Lydia et Kitty et obtempéraient à leurs moindres demandes : quand un régiment de jeunes soldats s'installa dans la vieille base de Meryton pour une demi-douzaine de mois, elle accepta sans même réfléchir aux conséquences que les deux filles se rendent à la soirée qu'ils organisaient, avec pour seule condition la présence de Lizzy et Jane.

Cette fameuse soirée se déroulait dans l'unique boîte de nuit de Meryton, deux jours après l'arrivée des deux sœurs dans leur ville natale. Jane avait proposé à William et Charles de les y accompagner, mais ceux-ci avaient dû décliner l'offre car un important dîner se tenait à Netherfield en compagnie d'un richissime italien qui souhaitait parler affaire.

-Lydia ! S'écria Lizzy en voyant sa petite sœur descendre les escaliers. Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça !

Et dire qu'elle n'avait que seize ans… La robe que sa sœur portait aurait fait pâlir de jalousie même Caroline Bingley. _Argentée_, et tellement mini que si Lydia bougeait un peu trop brusquement, on voyait _tout_. Lizzy eut droit à « _t'es pas ma mère_ » et « _je mets ce que je veux_ » et renonça à la faire changer de tenue lorsque Kitty arriva à son tour, vêtue de la même robe que Lydia mais dorée. Jane avait opté pour une jolie jupe blanche assortie à son haut, tandis que Lizzy n'avait pas eu le courage de faire des tas d'essayages et avait donc enfilé la même tenue qu'a Nouvel An. Plus ou moins satisfaites de leurs reflets, les quatre sœurs grimpèrent dans la voiture de Jane et se rendirent à cette fameuse soirée, laissant Mary à la maison, qui les observait avec dédain et faisait des gammes sur son piano.

A peine arrivées, Jane et Lizzy perdirent de vue leurs deux cadettes qui avaient retrouvé Denny, le jeune militaire qui les avait invitées. Elles aperçurent bientôt Charlotte, qui tenait la main de Jason Collins, pour l'horreur et la plus grande surprise de Lizzy. Elle ne pensait pas que cela irait aussi loin entre eux… Elle se força à sourire et accueillit le jeune couple avec un entrain forcé, tandis que Jane rayonnait véritablement de bonheur pour eux. _Incroyable_, pensa Lizzy en observant sa sœur. Ils discutèrent pendant de nombreuses minutes, durant lesquelles Lizzy se força à apprécier sincèrement Jason, mais lorsqu'enfin il entraîna Charlotte sur la piste de danse, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Kitty et Lydia les retrouvèrent, accompagnées de Denny et d'un autre jeune homme plutôt séduisant. Grand, il avait les cheveux châtains clairs assez longs, des pommettes saillantes et des grands yeux bleus soulignés par des sourcils épais.

-George, lança Lydia en minaudant, je te présente mes deux grandes sœurs Lizzy et Jane. Jane a déjà un petit ami. Lizzy, Jane, je vous présente George Wickham, sergent je-ne-sais-plus-de-quoi.

Elle se mit à glousser avant de se laisser entraîner par Denny sur le dancefloor. Kitty les suivit, puis Jane, et Lizzy rougit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que George la regardait fixement. Il lui sourit avec gentillesse.

-Lizzy, dit-il d'une voix chaude et chaleureuse, je serai ravi de vous offrir un verre, mais avant, accepteriez-vous de danser ?

-Je t'en prie, j'ai le même âge que toi, tu peux me tutoyer ! Répondit-elle. Mais j'accepte avec plaisir.

Toujours souriant, il lui offrit une main qu'elle saisit sans hésiter. Ils passèrent toute la soirée ensemble, à danser et à discuter. George avait vécu dans le Derbyshire, faisait de la moto et de la guitare, et servait maintenant depuis cinq ans dans l'armée. Il était charmant et avait un grand sens de l'humour, et Lizzy se prit à l'apprécier énormément.

A trois heures du matin, les sœurs Bennett décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer, et George et Denny les raccompagnèrent à leur voiture. Au moment de se dire au revoir, George entraîna Lizzy un peu à l'écart.

-Je sais que c'est rapide, mais… Je t'aime bien, et j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se revoie…

Lizzy sourit, heureuse qu'il ressente les mêmes choses qu'elle. Elle attendit qu'il poursuive :

-Pourrais-tu me donner ton numéro de téléphone ? Je te rappellerai demain pour qu'on se voie un de ces jours.

Ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros et retournèrent vers la voiture ou Lydia ne lâchait plus Denny.

-Ca te dirait de faire de la moto ? Demanda George à Lizzy.

La jeune fille, ravie, acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Ils se promirent de s'appeler, puis les quatre filles rentrèrent à la maison.

POV WILL

Après en avoir enfin terminé avec ces voyages à New-York, Will était ravi de pouvoir passer quelques jours de repos à Netherfield avec Charles. Caroline était en vacances à Ibiza, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle pour le moral de Will.

Charles et lui avaient rendez-vous avec les sœurs Bennett sur une terrasse à Meryton. Le temps, pour un mois de février, était clément et habillé chaudement, on pouvait rester à l'extérieur sans souffrir du froid.

Will avait hâte de revoir Lizzy : il avait passé les dernières semaines à se battre avec lui-même, entre son cœur et sa raison, ses sentiments et ses appréhensions, et avait fini par admettre qu'il était bel et bien fou amoureux d'elle. Il ne savait pas quand il était tombé amoureux, il ne l'avait pas senti venir. Etait-ce dès leur première rencontre, quand il l'avait insultée pour ne pas que Charles découvre qu'elle lui plaisait ? Ou à Nouvel An, quand il l'avait sauvée d'un de ses ex ? Ou peut être lorsqu'elle était venue chez Charles pour soigner Jane, quand elle s'était endormie et qu'il l'avait portée jusqu'à la chambre d'amis et l'avait bordée ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire. D'un coup, il s'était retrouvé a penser à longueur de journée a ses beaux yeux verts et à son rire joyeux. Il s'était même surpris à rêver qu'il l'épousait. C'était grave.

Ils arrivèrent à l'heure convenue, mais retrouvèrent Jane seule. Will sentit son cœur rater un battement : _et Lizzy ?_ Jane ne tarda pas à lui donner une réponse, après les avoir accueillit chaleureusement :

-Liz' vient dans quelques minutes, elle aura un peu de retard. Comme d'habitude…

Tous les trois rirent et s'installèrent à une table sur la terrasse. Ils décidèrent d'attendre Lizzy pour commander. Will observait Jane et Charlie qui discutaient, sans trop prendre part à la conversation, se contentant d'apprécier le fait qu'il allait voir Lizzy dans quelques minutes. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Charles semblait beaucoup plus épris que Jane, et se remémora ce que son ami lui avait confié la veille. Jane n'avait toujours pas ouvert son cœur à Charles.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées, lorsqu'une grosse moto de sport s'arrêta juste devant la terrasse et attira son attention. Il y avait deux personnes dessus, dont une qui descendit, et Will écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il s'agissait de…

-Lizzy ! Cria Jane en faisant des grands signes de la main.

La jeune fille ôta son casque et ses longs cheveux bruns tombèrent dans son dos. Elle répondit au signe de Jane en souriant et se tourna vers le motard qui était descendu à son tour. Lorsqu'il ôta son casque, Will pria pour qu'un lance-flamme apparaisse dans ses mains, que Gandalf lui donne son bâton magique et qu'un trou béant apparaisse en pleine rue. George Wickham ! L'homme le plus odieux qu'il ait jamais eut l'occasion de rencontrer, le plus grand manipulateur de la planète entière. Wickham reconnu Will, et le salua d'un signe de la tête froid, auquel le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Lizzy avait assisté à l'échange en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle dit quelque chose à George qui se mit à rire, avant de lui tendre le casque et de se diriger vers Will, Jane et Charles. Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas que George attrapa son bras, la fit se retourner, et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser rapide. Will faillit se lever pour les séparer et donner à Wickham tout ce qu'il méritait. Mais il avait promit à Georgie de ne pas agir violemment envers Wickham pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis, alors il se résigna. Il y avait des milliards de personnes dans le monde, comment et pourquoi son pire ennemi, le seul homme a qui il souhaitait la mort, et la femme qu'il aimait, la plus incroyable et étonnante de toutes, avaient pu se rencontrer ? Abattu, il vit Lizzy rougir tandis que Jane ne cachait pas sa surprise. Lizzy, après avoir suivit du regard Wickham qui repartait, se dirigea vers eux comme si de rien n'était.

-Bonjour ! Lança-t-elle en ignorant le regard inquisiteur de Jane.

Will la regarda s'asseoir en face de lui, se délectant de chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, de chaque geste qu'elle esquissait. Il admira ses cheveux longs et brillants, ses joues encore rouge, ses yeux verts pleins d'entrain et de malice, ses dents blanches et alignées, ses lèvres douces et pul…

-Will, tu dors ? Lança Charlie.

Will sursauta et sortit de sa rêverie un peu trop violemment à son goût. La serveuse, une jeune femme rousse, attendait qu'il commande. Il demanda un café bien serré, histoire de se remettre les idées bien en place. A peine la serveuse s'était éloignée, Jane passa à l'attaque :

-Tu sors avec George, Liz' ? Tu aurais pu me tenir au courant !

Lizzy baissa les yeux sur son pull vert et grogna une réponse.

-Je ne sors pas avec lui. Enfin pas _vraiment_. Je ne sais pas.

-J'espère que c'est un type bien ! Fit Jane sans lâcher du regard sa sœur.

Will prit les devant avant que Lizzy n'ait le temps de répondre :

-Alors ça, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas le cas.

Lizzy releva vivement la tête et il croisa son regard. Elle était en colère, ses yeux brillaient et sa mâchoire était contractée. Cependant, il crut voir de la curiosité sur son visage, mais cela disparut rapidement pour laisser place à un air glacé qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu. Elle parla sans le quitter des yeux :

-Merci William, mais je me passerai volontiers de tes conseils et remarques. Je suis assez grande pour juger qui est quelqu'un de bien ou pas.

Il soutint son regard sans ciller, hésitant entre donner une explication à sa remarque et capituler ou à la laisser découvrir le véritable Wickham par elle-même. Il opta pour le second choix, ne désirant que très peu se remémorer les causes de sa mésentente avec Wickham, qui était un sujet très délicat.

La serveuse brisa le silence qui était tombé sur leur table en apportant les verres. Jane et Charlie lancèrent la conversation sur la famille Bennett que Charles devait rencontrer le soir même. Will sentait le regard insistant de Lizzy sur lui mais s'appliqua à ne pas la regarder, préférant jouer avec une petite cuillère distraitement. Il la vit du coin de l'œil fouiller dans son sac et en sortir un livre emballé dans un sachet plastique. Elle gratta l'étiquette du prix à l'arrière du livre, et il déchiffra le titre en inclinant la tête. Il sourit en remarquant que Darcy Editors l'avait publié, c'était un jeune auteur très prometteur qui se ferait rapidement un nom sur la scène des best-sellers. Lizzy parcourut le résumé, feuilleta le livre et avala une gorgée de son thé glacé avant de remettre l'objet dans son sac.

-Donc Caroline et moi seront les prochains mannequins pour les publicités Bingley, disait Charles.

Lizzy se mêla à leur conversation.

-Vraiment ? C'est sympa, entre frère et sœur !

-Oui ! Fit Charlie. Mon père avait proposé à Darcy aussi…

Will éclata de rire. En effet, Henry Bingley le lui avait proposé.

-Moi, mannequin ? Non, vraiment, je ne me vois pas du tout placardé dans tout Londres…

-…les tabloïds te harcèlent déjà suffisamment, ajouta Charles.

-Vraiment ? Lança Lizzy. Il y aurait-il des choses croustillantes à savoir sur toi, Darcy ? Des gestes obscènes aux paparazzis, des problèmes de drogue, des petites amies à la pelle ?

Will secoua la tête en riant. Non, il n'avait pas ce genre de soucis, ni ce genre de vie. Mais les journalistes devaient le prendre pour quelqu'un d'intéressant, sans doute car il était (très) riche. Il eut l'espoir très bref que Lizzy aie cherché à se renseigner sur sa vie amoureuse, mais l'image de Wickham l'embrassant réduisit à néant ses maigres espérances.

Lizzy semblait avoir tiré un trait sur leur confrontation. Son air taquin habituel avait refait surface, et elle semblait sur le point de provoquer une nouvelle fois Will lorsqu'elle se figea en fixant un point derrière l'épaule de Will.

-Vite, il est encore temps de se cacher ! Chuchota-t-elle.

Et Mrs Bennett, Miss Bennett, Miss Bennett et Miss Bennett apparurent, dans un tourbillon de gloussements. Will eut soudain envie de partir en courant, sentiment apparemment partagé par Lizzy qui rassemblait déjà ses affaires.

-Jane chérie ! Hurla Fanny Bennett en serrant Jane contre son cœur jusqu'à l'étouffer.

-Maman, vous vous êtes vues il y a deux heures, soupira Lizzy.

-Bonjour Elizabeth, répliqua sa mère avec une froideur et une indifférence qui choquèrent Will.

Charles et lui se levèrent pour saluer les nouvelles arrivantes, tandis que Jane et Lizzy rougissaient honteusement devant le comportement de leur famille. Kitty et Lydia battaient des cils en se mordillant les lèvres et Mary les salua à peine. Elles ajoutèrent des chaises, et à peine assise, Fanny Bennett se mit à bombarder Charles de question, dont les plus fréquentes concernaient ses revenus.

-Oh Lizzy, dit Lydia à sa sœur aînée, attirant l'attention de Will. Ton cher Wickham a appelé tout à l'heure, il voulait savoir si tu étais déjà rentrée. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'emmène dîner ce soir et qu'il passera te prendre vers dix neuf heures trente. Il a une si belle voix, même au téléphone !

Lizzy hocha la tête sans répondre à sa sœur, mais Mrs Bennett s'en chargea.

-Oh, qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusions, Lizzy est incapable de garder un homme auprès d'elle. Cédric en est la preuve, il a préféré voir ailleurs que de rester avec elle. Ce pauvre George s'en rendra vite compte !

-Maman ! S'exclamèrent d'une seule voix Jane et Kitty.

Cette dernière remonta instantanément dans l'estime de Will. La douleur qui passa sur le visage de Lizzy fut si brève qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Quand elle parla, ce fut comme si sa mère n'avait absolument rien dit.

-Il est temps que j'y aille, j'ai le cadeau de Charlotte à acheter pour son anniversaire. Bonne chance Charles, désolée Jane, et à plus tard.

Elle attrapa son sac et se leva en ignorant les protestations de sa mère sur son impolitesse.

-Je t'accompagne, lança Will sans lui laisser le choix.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules, et ensemble, ils quittèrent la terrasse.

Lizzy marchait d'un pas rapide, tentant d'ignorer le regard de Darcy qu'elle sentait brûler sur sa nuque. Il fut cependant rapidement à sa hauteur, et elle consentit à calmer son rythme lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser seule. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'était servi de sa fuite pour échapper aux Bennett et qu'il allait rentrer chez lui, mais étrangement, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Lizzy lui jeta un coup d'œil discret, en biais. Il avait une main dans la poche, l'autre le long de son corps, relativement raide.

Pas besoin d'être expert pour voir qu'il était stressé. Crispé même, voir troublé.

Il faut dire que le silence qui s'était installé entre eux au rythme de leur pas n'était pas des plus agréables. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un passage protégé, laissant passer un flot de voitures devant eux.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner si tu préfères rentrer, dit Lizzy en regardant droit devant elle.

-Non, ça me fait plaisir, rétorqua t-il de la même manière.

-Tu as l'air ravi.

-Je le suis.

Amusée, elle tourna la tête vers lui, et vit avec surprise un sourire sincère (et très charmant) sur son visage.

-Tant mieux, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à son tour, car j'ai un programme qui va te réjouir.

Il haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

-Nous allons d'abord dans une parfumerie, puis dans un magasin de sous-vêtements, et pour finir chez l'esthéticienne.

En voyant son visage se décomposer, elle éclata de rire et lui donna amicalement une tape sur l'épaule.

- Détends-toi Darcy ! C'était juste une petite blague. Je compte passer chez le disquaire puis à la librairie.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-Bon sang, j'étais prêt à faire demi-tour en courant.

Le feu passa au vert et ils traversèrent.

William se révéla être un compagnon agréable et de bon conseil. C'était un grand lecteur, et bien que leurs avis soient différents la plupart du temps, Lizzy se plia à ses conseils pour choisir un livre à Charlotte. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur le comportement de sa mère quelques minutes auparavant, et Lizzy lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante. Sa mésentente avec sa mère datait déjà de plusieurs années : la jeune fille aurait été incapable de dire depuis quand exactement elles ne se supportaient plus. Si la présence réconfortante maternelle lui manquait, elle se contentait largement de l'affection extrême que lui portaient son père et Jane.

Arrivés chez le disquaire, Lizzy fut étonnée de la culture musicale de William. Que ce soit en jazz ou en musiques actuelles, il l'orienta savamment. Elle finit par le questionner, curieuse.

-D'où connais-tu tout cela ? Tu es musicien ?

Il attrapa un CD dans une rangée de musique celtique et lui tendit.

-Ma petite sœur est une excellente pianiste, et je joue aussi un peu. Nous partageons la passion de la musique, même si elle est bien meilleure que moi ! Elle prend des cours depuis qu'elle a 5 ans, ajouta t-il en redressant la tête vers Lizzy.

-J'aimerais beaucoup l'entendre jouer !

Les mots étaient sortis avant qu'elle ne les pense, et la jeune femme s'empourpra. Il risquait de prendre cette phrase comme une invitation… Lizzy avait remarqué les regards brillants qu'il lui avait lancés, elle avait noté les quelques secondes de trop avant qu'il s'écarte lorsque leurs mains s'effleuraient. Peut être que ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais William semblait la regarder différemment depuis quelques temps.

Il lui lança un sourire éclatant et acquiesça, avant de replonger la tête dans une rangée de disques. Lizzy fronça les sourcils.

William Darcy était une énigme. Et Lizzy adorait résoudre les énigmes. La première pièce de celle-ci était de savoir pourquoi il détestait George Wickham. Et elle obtiendrait la réponse… le soir même.

* * *

_ Merci d'avoir lu! à bientôt pour la suite, avec au programme des révélations croustillantes ;-)_

_Bisous!_


End file.
